firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Mamun
Mamun was the first apprentice of the Magus Khalul, and still his most trusted ally. Together they broke Euz's Second Law, and ate the flesh of men, becoming the first Eaters since the time of Glustrod. Appearance and PersonalityCategory:CharactersCategory:Magi Mamun is a very handsome man, who appears remarkably young with a perfectly smooth dark face. He dresses all in simple unadorned white, somewhat in the manner of a priest. Mamun is remarkably courteous with an icy calmness about him. He is treated with great respect and almost fear even by the most senior commanders in the Gurkish army. History Many centuries ago in the Old Time, after Khalul was exiled to the south by Juvens to try and end his feud with Bayaz, Khalul took Mamun as his first apprentice. Bayaz gathered eleven of the twelve Magi and made war on Kanedias, blaming him for the death of Juvens. But, Khalul did not trust him and held Bayaz himself responsible. He swore vengeance, but he stood alone. With encouragement from Mamun, they broke The Second Law and ate the flesh of men. Over the centuries, they have built an army of Eaters in the fortress-temple of Sarkant, The Hundred Words with Mamun at their head. Yulwei believes there may be as many as two hundred. The Blade Itself When Yulwei visitis Bayaz in Adua, they speak of The Hundred Words, and how powerful Mamun has become. Before They Are Hanged Before the siege of Dagoska, Yulwei visits Superior Glokta to warn him that the Gurkish have used the cover of the storm to close the noose on the city. And behind the five standards of soldiers, marches Khalul’s army of Eaters led by Mamun. After the battle is won, Mamun and his Eaters take Haddish Kahdia away to Khalul's table in Sarkant. The Last Argument of Kings Mamun and The Hundred Words accompany the Gurkish forces, who land in Midderland near Keln and lay siege to Adua, in the Battle of Adua. Before the fighting begins, he and General Malzagurt approach the city under a flag of parley. After Bayaz and Mamun quarrel over their century long conflict, they offer terms including the handing over of Bayaz in chains, so he may be conveyed to Sarkant, for judgement by the Prophet Khalul. When King Jezal rejects the terms outright, the battle begins. The Hundred Words play no part in the battle, until the Gurkish soldiers breach the inner city and the Agriont. Mamun then leads The Hundred Words to the Square of Marshals, confident that they can defeat the Magus, since they have learned from Brother Longfoot that he didn't find The Seed in Shabulyan. However, Bayaz, having found it in the House of the Maker, reveals the dark path he is willing to follow. Mamun tries to protest that in using The Seed, Bayaz is breaking the First Law, but to no avail. Bayaz summons forth the power of The Seed, sweeping Eaters away. Mamun barely survived Bayaz' trap. Afterwards, he tries to kill Ferro Maljinn, and use her image to kill Bayaz and avenge Juvens. However, Ferro has been altered by her exposure to The Seed, and as an icy strength spreads through her body, she crushes his skull in her hands. Category:Kantic Category:Characters Category:Magi